


Lillyboy

by Respect_me_karen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Feelings, Polyamorous Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respect_me_karen/pseuds/Respect_me_karen
Summary: A collage AU;We say fuck a lot: It's v fluff SPOILERS FOR LATEST SANDERS SIDES EPISODE!!!!!!!
Relationships: DLAMP+Remy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. L,R,P,R,D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless-in-starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sleepless-in-starbucks).



Logan West's mind was prone to wandering, and by extension, so were his feet. He wandered through the house he shared with five other medical students. His best friend from high school, Patton Tudor's mom left the large house for him in her will after she died in a car accident along with his step-father.

Logan often wondered why Patton didn't want to live alone, but after a particularly rough final, he understood the need of other people a bit more. Even if the house often grew chaotic with six medical students under one roof. He wondered about everybody at some point, but today he was more concerned about his own idiosyncrasies rather than his housemate's.

The budding neurosurgeon had, quite frankly, fallen for all of the others. Hard. It was, at the very least, an inconvenient truth. A truth that confused Logan, he had never fallen for anyone before. It took awhile for him to notice the bubbling jealousy in his gut whenever Janus brought home a random guy. Or the heat in his cheeks whenever Remy called him 'babes'. The happiness filled his heart when Virgil cuddled up to him when he fell asleep at movie night.

"Lo!" Ro and I are back!" Patton shouted upon shutting the door, ripping Logan's thoughts away from him, for now, "Where are you?"

"I'm-" Logan took a moment to regain an awareness of his surroundings,"I'm in the kitchen."

Patton and Roman made their way to Logan's location. Patton in a bright blue hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, Roman in a red tank top and shorts, clearly just getting back from the campus gym. Admittedly Logan had been far too harsh on Roman when he first met him. Biting words and glares abound. He quickly, however, grew fond of Roman's 2am questions and friendly debates.

"Greetings Wolverine! How was your day off?" Roman asked while jumping to reach the bread on the top shelf before Patton walked over and grabbed it with ease.

"How did you know about that?" The cancelation was very last minute.

"Remy, Janus, and I went to meet you after your class but there was a sign on the door."

"Oh," Logan flushed at the fact that the three _wanted_ to spend time with him.

"Are you okay Logan?" Patton leaned over and put the back of his and on Logan's forehead, "Oh goodness Lo! You're burning up."

Roman raised an eyebrow, also placing a hand on Logan's forehead, but from behind, effectively trapping Logan. And Logan is _FAR_ too gay for whatever's happening. "He's right Lo, you should lie down."

"O-okay, yeah, yeah, for sure," Logan's mouth and brain seemed to betray him at the same time.

"Did Logan West just say _'for sure'_ unironically?" Logan jumped at Virgil's, who, unknown to any party, had just come in, "What did we do to him?"

"He's unwell _Gerrard Fae_. I'm making sure he gets to bed," Roman replied as Patton backed away, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sounds good Charming."

"ROMAN K. HODDER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD ON THIS EARTH I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN AND SEND THE VIDEO TO YOUR BROTHER!" 

"You won't dare."

"Try me Hodder."

Roman paused before sighing and setting Logan down on the ground. 

"Weak!" Virgil yelled from the kitchen.

"You hate him too bitch!"

Logan walked to his room sitting on his desk chair, "Nope. You are lying down."

"Roman I'm fine!"

Roman walked over throwing Logan onto his bed. Landing on top of him to keep him there.

“Woah, what's going on here?"

Logan cursed internally at the very, uh, _awkward_ , position that his roommate Remy walked in on, “Logan’s sick Sassbucks.”

“Oh?” Remy set down his coffee on his desk.

“I’m not sick.” Logan huffed, sitting up on his elbows, finally convincing Roman to move from his position on top of him.

“Mhm _suuuure_ ,” Remy walked over to the two on Logan’s bed, glancing up and down stopping at Logan’s far too red face. And Logan could almost swear Remy bit his lip, “Don’t worry about it Showstopper, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Roman nodded and left, not before doing an ‘I’m keeping an eye on you’ motion.

Remy clicked the door shut before flopping down on his bed. For a moment it was quiet, each boy on their respective beds, nothing but their soft breath filling the white noise.

“So,” Remy, for once in his life, sounded nervous about what he was about to say next, “Which one is it?” He asked quietly, almost horse. Logan sat all the way up, back against the wall, “You’re not sick, you’re flustered, I know the difference.”

Logan squiremed, uncomfortable with being figured out so easily. “So, one more time, who is it?”

“Uh, yes?”

“I don't think that was a yes or no question babes.”

Logan looked up, eyes watering, staring Remy in the eyes still, even if it wasn’t how he planned to confess. Suddenly recognition flashed in Remy’s eyes, “Oh, uh, same.”

“What?” Logan asked dumbly.

“I, uh, well, I have, uh, also find our roommates, uh,” Remy tried to reach for something to say, “Uh, I’m very gay and yeah.”

Logan understood eventually, giggling at Remy’s lack of poise.

“One last question teach,” Remy tried to regain his composure, “Am I in that category?”

Logan nodded, messing with his sheets, not looking at Remy in the slightest, “Yes Remy Castle, you are in that category.”

“For a second there,” Logan looked up to find Remy suddenly standing on the edge of his bed, “I thought you went quiet on me babes,” Remy smirked that damn smirk, placing a knee on Logan’s bed.

“Do, uh, do you also,” Logan twiddled his fingers, “You know.” Remy rolled his eyes under his sunglasses, placing a finger under Logan’s chin.

“Really? Yes Logan West I find you incredibly attractive.” Remy leaned closer, basically hovering over Logan, “May I?”

Logan nodded slightly before Remy pressed a light, chaste, liss against his lips. When they pulled apart Remy flipped them so he was on the wall and Logan was sitting in his lap facing away from him.

“So,” Logan started

“So.”

“What’s next?”

Remy chuckled at Logan’s very vague question, “Well, do you want to tell others about those pesky feelings?” Remy ruffled Logan’s hair along with the question.

“Maybe, I think, I’m not sure,” Logan truly did want to but he wasn’t sure he could handle all of them at once.

“We don’t have to tell them all at once,” Remy explained, “we can tell someone tomorrow and take the rest little by little, whenever you feel ready.”

“I like that plan,” Logan smiled, “but do you want to tell anyone?”

“I do; even if they all say no I’ll still have you specks.” Remy kissed Logan’s temple softly.

“Sap.”

“Shhhh.”

 ** _*_** **_*_** **_*_** **_*_**

“Yo,” Janus walked into the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. Leather jacket draped on his shoulders, “You wanted to tell me something?”

“Uh yeah,” Remy coughed into his fist, suddenly aware that Janus is in their room and he’s about to confess that he finds him incredibly hot, “well you see, the thing is, well Logan and I, we um…”

Janus rolled his eyes and walked up to Remy, kissing his check. Turning to Logan and doing the same to his forehead. Leaving both with their jaws hanging open.

“I’m not blind lovelives.”

“I- uh-”

“Also I did some accidental snooping and found some certain,”

“ _Accidental_?” Logan knew Janus Robitaille far too well to not question the nature of the ‘accident’.

“Not important, anyway Rem, babe, you may not want to leave your love poetry out on your desk next time,” Janus smirked as Remy turned bright red.

“Love poetry?” It seemed a bit out of character for Remy, but Remy just stood up and walked over to a leather bound book, he handed it to Logan silently. Logan opened the book to the first page, and true to Janus’s word, he was greeted by a love poem of all things,

 _“The o_ _ne_ _wi_ _th_ _sta_ _r-d_ _ust_ _i_ _n h_ _is_ _la_ _p,_

 _P_ _oki_ _ng_ _an_ _d p_ _rod_ _din_ _g,_

_Jot_ _tin_ _g d_ _ow_ _n n_ _ote_ _s,_

_H_ _e_ _sets_ _d_ _own_ _t_ _he_ _sta_ _r-d_ _us_ _t d_ _own_ _on_ _t_ _he_ _gra_ _ss_ _of_ _wh_ _ich_ _he_ _w_ _as_ _sea_ _te_ _d,_

 _F_ _low_ _ers_ _s_ _pro_ _ut_ _up_ _fr_ _om_ _the_ _gr_ _o_ _nd_ _,_

 _Bl_ _ues_ _,_ _pur_ _ple_ _s,_ _bl_ _ack_ _s,_ _and_ _w_ _hit_ _es_ _spi_ _ra_ _led_ _to_ _get_ _he_ _r,_

 _H_ _e p_ _ick_ _s_ _up_ _the_ _co_ _sm_ _o c_ _olo_ _ure_ _d_ _lil_ _ies_ _,_

 _Ca_ _re_ _ful_ _ly_ _we_ _avi_ _ng_ _the_ _m_ _tog_ _eth_ _er_ _fo_ _rmi_ _ng_ _a c_ _ro_ _wn._

 _He_ _loo_ _ks_ _up_ _._

 _St_ _ar-_ _du_ _st_ _on_ _his_ _h_ _ead_ _”_

“Is this?” Logan started, looking for words after reading Remy’s poem.

“About you? Yeah,” Remy looked down at the ground.

“No, is this the non-american way of colored?” Logan asked, Janus looked at him, unsure if he was being serious.

“You guys spell it wrong!” Remy shot up, suddenly defensive of his Canadian grammar.

“Loves, calm down, Lo, keep going,” Janus said calmly.

“Okay.”

“ _Th_ _e_ _wa_ _y_ _he_ _la_ _u_ _g_ _hs_ _,_

_Light and bubbly_

_L_ _i_ _k_ _e_ _a_ _so_ _f_ _t_ _s_ _w_ _ea_ _t_ _e_ _r_

 _O_ _n_ _e_ _t_ _h_ _at_ _i_ _s_ _l_ _ig_ _h_ _t_ _ly_ _w_ _or_ _n_

 _On_ _e_ _th_ _a_ _t_ _,_ _n_ _o_ _m_ _a_ _tt_ _e_ _r_ _h_ _o_ _w_ _c_ _o_ _ld_ _i_ _t_ _i_ _s,_

_It keeps you warm_

_The way he kisses_ _,_

_S_ _w_ _e_ _et_ _an_ _d_ _so_ _f_ _t_

 _Li_ _k_ _e_ _a_ _cl_ _o_ _u_ _d_ _o_ _f_ _c_ _a_ _nd_ _y_ _fl_ _o_ _ss_

 _A_ _m_ _az_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _a_ _nd_ _f_ _un_ _b_ _ut_ _go_ _n_ _e_ _a_ _l_ _l_ _t_ _o_ _o_ _s_ _o_ _on_ _l_ _ea_ _v_ _in_ _g_ _yo_ _u_ _re_ _a_ _ch_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _b_ _a_ _ck_ _fo_ _r_ _mo_ _r_ _e_ _”_

“The way he kisses?” Logan asked, not really sure how to feel about the implication.

“ _Well_ , as you may be aware of, Patton can’t handle booze well, so uh, about two drinks in Patton, well, he uh kissed me, I kissed back, _obviously_ , but it didn’t go father than that,” Remy explained, “He doesn’t remember what happened that night, and it was about two months ago. And well when we came home, I realized that I realized I was in love with all of you, and then I wrote these. ”

“ _Well_ ,” the three in the room head snapped to the door. Where Patton stood there, “I wouldn’t say that,” Patton walked in, closing the door behind him, “I kinda, remember that night pretty well.”

“Fucking kill me now.” Remy said, just a bit louder than he intended. Logan chuckled at Remy’s slight misfortune.

“Did you mean it when you said that you’re in love with all of us?” Patton asked, almost afraid to scare Remy.

“Yeah. I do,” Remy dropped his shoulders when he spoke, relaxing a bit, “Logan and I confessed to each other yesterday and we told Janus, well about 5 minutes ago.”

“Logie? Do you love me?” Patton walked over to Logan’s bed, sitting next to him.

And Logan can't, he just can’t look at his best friend since middle school and tell him he’s in love with him, even though he is. It’s just too hard, too many feelings, just too much, too many people looking at him for an answer that they all know the answer. Logan without even thinking, pulled Patton in for a kiss. He felt Patton kiss back, thank god, it only lasted a few seconds at most, but it was enough of an answer for Patton.

“ _So_ yes?” Patton giggled. Logan grinned at Patton.

“Sorry, my brain didn’t work enough at that moment for me to tell you.”

“I kissed back didn’t I?” Patton looked up towards Janus, “And you?”

Janus was already red from the PDA in front of him, but Patton looking at him all he could manage was a nod while glancing away. Patton just smiled and walked over to Janus and picked him up in a hug.

 **_*_ ** **_*_ **

Janus was highlighting his textbook in the living room quietly listening to music when the front door clicked open, but it wasn’t followed by the slam he’s gotten used to, instead it was followed by an even softer click. Almost like the person at the door was trying to go unnoticed. Janus looked up seeing a flash of red before it disappeared upstairs, right towards Roman and Janus’s room. Janus sighed before heading to see what Roman was doing. He knocked on the door, but he got no answer in return. 

“Roman? Are you ok?” Janus leaned on the door. When the door opened suddenly, sending him to the floor of their room, “Roman what the fuck?”

Janus heard a sniff from above him, sending him to his feet in a second, “What’s wrong?”

Roman looked like a wreck, his hair was sticking out, his eyes wide, looking a _bit too_ much like his twin for Janus’s liking, “Are you okay?”

“I’m in love with you.” 

If Janus had a drink he would spit it out dramatically, “ _What_?!”

“Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that. I’m love with everyone in the house really, but like, it took me awhile to realize that because, ya’know if you’re in love with 5 other people who all live with you, you don’t really notice it for a while, it just feels kinda _normal_ you know, like you were _always_ in love with them, like you met each other in a different life, maybe one where I was a cis dude, maybe we were all lesbians, I don’t really know, but all I _do_ know is that we’re _meant_ to be in love all six of us, no matter what the universe throws at us, the six of us end up together. Through hell or high water, I don’t know why the universe wants us together, maybe we can change the world, or we can make the most bomb cover of SIX you’ve ever heard. All I know is that when the universe calls you _answer_ it.” And with that Roman took a breath.

“Holy shit, yeah uh I don’t know what to say to that, but yeah same,” Janus truly was lost, like what do you say after that, “Also, at least, like 3 other people feel the same way.”

Roman, actually had a drink he was taking a sip of when Janus said that, so he spit it out appropriately, “What?”

“Well, they should tell you themselves. We’ll wait for them to get home,” Janus smiled and texted Logan.

_‘Get here quick lillyboy’_

_‘May I ask why?’_

_‘No, it a surprise, get Pat and Rem for me too’_

_‘Ugh fine.’_

**_*_ ** **_*_ **

“Janus, what is so important that you couldn’t tell me when you texted me?” Logan asked, pushing open the door to Janus’s room, not bothering to knock. And well, he was not expecting to walk in on Janus and Roman in the beginning stages of a making-out, “Um hi?”

The two jumped apart, “Hey Lillyboy,” Janus tried to keep up at least a persona of being nonchalant. Roman flushed red at the two standing just behind Logan. It didn’t help that Janus basically threw him off of his lap, sending him to the floor, “Come in, all three of you,” Remy, Logan, and Patton flowed into the room, clicking the door shut behind them.

“So, anything to say Showstopper?”

“I might, well, I’m in love with you guys.” Roman mumbled but given how quiet the room was, they all heard it just fine.

  
*  
Virgil got home after his classes were finished for the day, He flopped onto his bed pulling his hoodie over his eyes. Not even noticing the wrinkling of the paper underneath his back.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It get awkward and there are spoilers for May 2nd p.s. we still say fuck

Virgil got home after his classes were finished for the day, He flopped onto his bed pulling his hoodie over his eyes. Not even noticing the wrinkling of the paper underneath his back. It had been a bad day. A very bad day. On his walk to his first class it had started to rain, hard. And thanks to careless drivers, Virgil showed up to his first class absolutely drenched in gutter water. At lunch he realized that he had forgotten his headphones at home; forcing him to listen in on the mind numbing discussions of business majors, which he later got harassed by. And to top it off he got assigned a group project. 

Right now Virgil just wanted his music and maybe a hug, but who would he even ask? Then a knock on Virgil’s door snapped him out of his thoughts. The door creaked open, revealing his roommates all showing different levels of visible concern.

“V, are you okay?” Logan asked, moving a bit closer to Virgil’s bed, Virgil reached his hand out. Remy understood moving closer and put his fingers on Virgil’s palm, letting Virgil’s fingers squeeze his hand tight. 

“Hey Verge, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same okay?” Janus clearly missed that the note was still folded on the bed, sticker placed by Patton unripped, “We don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“Jan, what in the hell are you talking about?” Virgil looked up, “Like genuinely, what?”

“Uh the note?” Roman pipped in, trading glances with the others. 

“What note Charming?”

“The one on your bed?” Patton suggested, quickly catching on that Virgil had clearly not read the note and was upset for an entirely different reason, “nevermind, we’ll talk about it later,” Janus quietly swiped the note and stuck it in his back pocket, “do you want to talk about why your upset?”

“Not really Pat,” Virgil sighed, “I just need a hug right now.”

Wordlessly the five others wrapped their arms around Virgil. They just sat there for a few minutes until Virgil started to move away. They just sat in silence for a moment.

“Jan, hand me the note,” Virgil said calmly, staring Janus right in the eyes. Janus looked away and handed him the letter, he knew that Virgil knew him well enough that he knew he swiped it when he went to hug him. He opened the envelope carefully.

“ _ Dear Virgil, _

_ It’s us, your roommates, I assume you figured that out already. So there’s no natural way to say this but, so we're all in love with each other… _ ” 

Virgil had to take a deep breath and center himself before reading more. Hearing that possibly the letter ends with ‘ _ and we have decided to ask you to move out because we don’t want you here any more _ ’ is heart racing but despite that he keeps reading.

“ _... and were all in love with you. So if you’ll accept, we’d like to ask you to be our boyfriend. _

_ Love, _

_ Roman, Remy, Janus, Patton, and Logan” _

Virgil looked up at the five, they’ve all gotten quiet. Remy’s holding a leather bound book, picking at the binding. Logan is rubbing the inside of his tie. Roman is rubbing his fingers against his thumb. Patton is biting his cuticles and looking at the floor. And Janus is just looking out the window and avoiding any eye contact possible. And god, he loves these beautiful nerds so, so much. 

“Yes. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Fuck yeah!” Roman yelled, just a tad bit too loudly. Patton just smiled and hugged Virgil. Logan smiled to himself as Janus kissed Virgil on the forehead. And Remy, uncharacteristically shyly, handed Virgil the book.

_ He has lighting in his fingertips and thunder in his heartbeat _

_ His mind is a hurricane  _

_ His eyes whirlpools _

_ His under eyes dark as rich soil _

_ His tears comets shooting down his face _

_ His laugh is small _

_ His hair is messed _

_ He is not human  _

Virgil looks back up at Remy, and for the first time, he might be able to see the loveable things that Remy had talked about. And ready for the rest of his life with these beautiful men. 


	3. Five Years Later and Better Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward to the first day of internships. And the 5 are ready to step into a brave new world. And Dr. Picani notices

“Did you see those new interns?” Dr. Wilkes asked the other doctors as he plopped down folders of discharged patients. 

“It’s gonna be an interesting year. I'll say that” Nurse Benson said, pushing back his bright pink hair and pulling the folders to catalog later, “It’s their first day and the ginger’s twin has already shown up.”

“What was he even in for?” Dr. Wilkes asked. Gratefully taking the coffee cup from nurse Benson. 

“You don’t want to know,” Benson shook his head.

“Come on at least one detail babe.”

“Pancake syrup and an inflatable dragon,” Benson raised his eyebrows, challenging the Doctor to ask more questions.

“Nevermind.”

“That’s what I thought honey,” Benson hummed, “But seriously the romantic tension between all of them,” Benson spun his chair around, “I give it a week.”

“Oh come on! At least a month.” 

“How long did it take us?”

“Irevilvant.”

“It is quite interesting that neither one of you has picked up on one key detail yet,” Dr. Picani rolled in on his heelies, “The fact that they are all,” Dr. Picani paused, “Already dating.”

“Okay I’ll bite, how are you so sure cotton candy?” Dr. Wilkes leaned against the counter.  
“One of those interns falls under _my_ department and has a group picture of all of them in his wallet.” Dr. Picani waggled his eyebrows at the two others.

“And is that all?” Benson could sense that the cardigan clad doctor was holding onto something.

“Oh, also I asked that delightful little emo about that and he told me that it was a picture of them on their five year anniversary.” 

From a distance, Logan caught wind of the conversation and smiled very softly. He didn’t know that Virgil had a picture of them, he was usually wary about telling other people. But he had a feeling if Virgil could relax, that maybe he could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it's like a little bow on this fic before I say goodbye to it. For now at least.


End file.
